Buildings that retract into compact units for transport and storage and extend for use are known in a large number of forms. It is likewise known to include mechanisms, both manually powered and motor-driven, to extend and retract such buildings. Examples of buildings that include automated mechanisms for extending and retracting the building are described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,557 (Pitts, 1974) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,518 (Fennes, 1986). Previously known arrangements for extendable buildings and other structures generally include mechanisms for extending and retracting which require large forces for operation. Large operating forces are typically associated with buildings of large sizes and/or have heavy, strong components which must be moved between extended and retracted positions.